


Damnit, Bones....

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [77]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "If It Makes Sense To Them", Bickering, Difference Of Opinion, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Snipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "If It Makes Sense To Them"Kirk gets little cooperation when he confronts McCoy about his bickering with Spock.





	Damnit, Bones....

“What’s up, Jim? You’re wanting more than help drinking your booze.”

“It’s Spock. You two don’t get along very well, do you?”

“I don’t know what makes you say that.” McCoy glared with distaste as he threw liquor down his throat and grimaced at the burn.

“Oh, it could be those snarls you exchange for conversation,” Kirk quipped. “It sounds like feeding time at the zoo, except you two are trying to take bites outa each other.”

“It’s our way of communicating, alright?!” 

Kirk held up his hands. “Whoa! I’m not the enemy.”

“Then talk to the one who is!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
